


Dark Corners

by K1k1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, witnessing a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1k1/pseuds/K1k1
Summary: Witnessing a murder on his way home certainly wasn't something Chanyeol ever expected to happen to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Dark Corners

It was already dark outside and Chanyeol didn't live in the safest area. Robberies and fights were a rather common occurrence around there, so he couldn't wait to get home. Even if the crappy apartment he lived in wasn't necessarily the safest place either, it was all he could afford right now.

He sighed in relief when he only had a few corners left to pass before arriving home but when he did pass the next one, his eyes widened and he quickly took a step back to hide himself. 

What he saw _couldn't_ be real.

"Did you really think I was that easy to fool with?" the boy, Baekhyun to be exact, asked. 

His voice held no humor as he sat on top of who Chanyeol recognized as the smaller's boyfriend who was lying on the cold ground, his whole face messed up from all the punches Baekhyun delivered to it with the shiny brass knuckles that were adorning his delicate hands.

Everyone at their school knew Baekhyun, rich, and out of reach for anyone. He took whatever he wanted, including guys, the latest one being the popular jock that was currently choking on his own blood underneath him.

Chanyeol didn't have much to do with people like that. Well, he didn't have much to do with anyone, to be honest, but he definitely preferred it that way.

"You were supposed to be _my_ little plaything, not the other way around but you still dared to go and fuck around behind my back," Baekhyun sneered, his voice dripping venom.

"I-I'm sorry…" the other managed to croak out.

"Of course you are," Baekhyun smiled, gently caressing his ex-boyfriend's cheek. It made the jock relax, tricking him into thinking he was forgiven before Baekhyun's demeanor changed and he harshly punched him again and again and again.

Chanyeol could only listen to the brutal sound of metal crashing against skin and bones as he was still hiding behind the dark corner, frozen in his place. 

From the sound of it, he could understand that Baekhyun had stood up. 

He pushed his foot right onto his ex's throat and the jock barely had the strength to fight it as he couldn't breathe anymore. Baekhyun nearly looked bored as he watched his ex struggling to stay alive, "They all are. But sadly only when it's too late already."

Even if he was too overwhelmed to move away, Chanyeol finally managed to call the police, hoping they would turn up before it was too late. He didn't know Baekhyun well but shit, he wouldn't have expected him to fucking kill someone.

"You can come out now, you know," the small male stated, watching how life finally left his ex.

"Thanks for calling the police by the way. They'll be glad to clean this mess up for me," he said as he kicked the body for emphasis.

Only then did Chanyeol realize he was talking to him and he swore, the moment he did, his blood froze in fear. 

_How did he even notice him?_

There was no time to think about that, he had to do something, anything, but his mind went blank as panic overtook him. He didn't even notice how his feet started moving on their own until he was suddenly running but he sure hoped they would bring him somewhere far away.

~

Not knowing how many minutes have passed, Chanyeol found himself standing in the hallway of his apartment complex. He was completely out of breath, his glasses fogged up and his messy locks sticking to his forehead but he was finally safe. 

At least he thought he was.

That thought disappeared right after he used the staircase to reach the floor where his apartment was located and noticed how the door to his home stood ajar.

Chills crept up his spine and, before he could even turn around, he felt a hand sneaking around his body and the cold metal of a knife pressing against his throat. 

"Thought you could escape from me just like that, pretty boy?" the whisper was low, followed by a deep chuckle that made Chanyeol's whole body shudder.

Noticing that the tall boy stilled in his hold, Baekhyun turned him around and pressed him up against the wall. He leaned forward, cornering him, their faces only a breath apart as he pushed the taller's locks back, exposing his forehead while mumbling something along the lines of 'not bad'. 

When Chanyeol dared to look down at him, his eyes nearly doubled in size. From the position they were in, he was able to see the tattoo right above Baekhyun's chest since his shirt was hanging rather loosely around his upper body.

Of course, Baekhyun noticed his reaction, "Oh? You recognize this? That's interesting…"

How could he not recognize it? He would never forget the mark from the people that took his family from him.

"Hmm," Baekhyun looked as if he was deep in thought, "It's honestly a surprise how you're still alive even though you seem to know about my father's organization."

A hand came up to caress the taller's cheek. The touch was gentle but it still made him flinch in fear.

"Aww, don't look at me like that. You're too pretty to look so scared," Baekhyun cooed.

After a few seconds of silence, the smaller's face lit up as if he's come to some kind of conclusion, "Anyway, I think I've decided what I'll do with you."

His amused expression made the taller expect the absolute worst.

"You're cute and already know about my father's business and you also witnessed how I deal with people that don't please me as I wish. I don't have to hide myself from you, sooooo…"

Nothing in this world could've ever prepared Chanyeol for what was about to leave the other's mouth.

" _You're_ gonna be _my_ new little toy!~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little story of mine, I hope you enjoyed it!❤️  
> Also, a big thank you to the mods for organizing another amazing round!


End file.
